Insane Love
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: this is a stroy that is based off of a picture I drew. summary is inside Threesome AsuraMedusaStein AMS here's the link
1. Chapter 1

Insane Love

Chapter 1

The Dream

Having a dream, some say its good and some bad. But a witches dream is anything but good. When Medusa has an illusion as her dream, waking is not on the list of things to do. But when the illusion is raping her, she must wake. Is seeing the Kishin after opening her eyes a good thing or bad. Asura/Medusa, Stein/Medusa.

Medusa couldn't describe the feeling she was getting. It felt like someone or something was running along her body but there was no way it could have been real, right? She couldn't tell, nor could she wake up. One of whatever it was trailed her spine and there was more. One running along her shoulder, one ghosting along her breasts. The last one running along her hip going towards her thighs on its way in between her legs. Feeling it getting closer to her core, rubbing her roughly. Damn, whatever it was, it was trying to rape her. (Wait trying, it was raping her) and she still couldn't wake up. All she could do was try and get away from it but it wrapped around one of her breasts, squeezing it roughly. The one on her shoulder running its tip on a hickey, that Stein had given her two nights ago. The one on her spine ran down her ass joining the one at her core. She can tell that the first one is thicker then the new one that join it. Rubbing her, until she was nothing, but a moaning, mass of flesh. It was then that Medusa realized that there was a fifth shadow prodding a wound on her upper arm. She couldn't tell if the feeling it was giving was painful or pleasure full. Then the shadow rubbing her entered her hard, pushing in deeply. Medusas back arched, she screamed. The tip of the shadow reaching her most sensitive spot, driving its self deeper, harder against her moist core. She screamed again as the shadow on her arm pushes its way into the wound, making it bleed heavily. The smaller one that was lightly rubbing her thigh poked its way through the tight ring of muscle of her ass. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as the pain came quickly. Feeling her self control failing as the pain went away, only to come back when both shadows inside her moved together. Medusa moans despite herself, the very fiber of her sanity leaving her mind as they moved together. She no longer wants this to stop, her body telling her to give in and release. She loses herself when the shadow on her shoulder moves up her to trace her jaw, slipping between her lips, wrapping around her tongue lightly.

Moaning again, Medusas eyes opened suddenly, wincing as she felt dried blood crack in multiple places. Feeling a hand run over her hip, down her inner thigh, dragging over her clit.

Despite the pain she in, Medusa moans slightly, lightly thrusting her hips towards the hand. She feels another hand tracing her breast like the shadow in her dream.

"My, my. Never knew a witch could get so aroused, just from an illusion, too. And to think, the great Witch Medusa, releaser of the Kishin, not only able to go insane but" the voice got closer, "Can get wet so easily".

When that was said, Medusa quickly sat up, moving away from the voice and hands. Her eyes landed on a slim, pale man in front her, the Kishin Asura. "What the hell are you doing here, Kishin" Medusa almost shouted at him.

"I never got to thank you for releasing me, neh Medusa-Chan" Asura slid his body in front of hers. Wrapping an arm around her waist, sneaking his other hand back in between her thighs, rubbing her core with two fingers.

"You're not afraid to do this to a witch" Medusa laughed slightly, knowing that the Kishin was at full power and he would do anything to get what he wants.

"Slightly, but why should I fear a witch who won't use her magic" the Kishin said, slowly pushing two fingers into her. Loving the way that she was clamped down on him. Wishing it was somewhere else.

Medusa threw her head back and moaned loudly, feeling his nails drag inside of her. "You actually know what you are doing".

Asura laughed, "Not really, but I've seen it done before. Medusa-Chan" scissoring his fingers.

Medusa blushed, "Stop calling me that. Asura!" Thrusting her hips towards his hand, moaning.

"Medusa-Chan" Asura whispered in her ear, lightly licking the shell of it. Feeling her shudder, Asura removes his fingers from her. Hearing her whimper at him.

"Why did you stop" Medusa was shaking.

"Because… I have another idea. Medusa-Chan" Asura said, kissing his way down her body.

"What are you, Asura!"

Asura kissed her very core, wrapping an arm around one of her legs to steady her. After a few soft kisses, he began to lick, electing a wonderful response from her as she bucked unintentionally. He greedily lapped up the juices flowing from her.

Medusa reached down and intertwined her fingers into his hair.

Asura lick with more force and she moaned loudly, he licked all the juices spilling from her. Wanting more, he slid a finger inside her again and licked around it.

Medusas arched her back and almost screamed as he picks up a steady rhythm.

Asura could feel the hot insides of her move and contract. She screamed Asuras name and was violently trembling as she came. Shortly after Medusa went limp and weak, breathing heavily. Asura let his cloths come off him; after all she was already naked anyways.

Medusa sighed and slid her body up his, turning him on further. "Are you going to finish whyat you started, Kishin" Medusa said taking one of his hands and guiding it down her body to the core of her sex. He moaned when he felt how hot and ready she was for him.

The Kishin used his other hands to tip her head up to his, so he could kiss her. Slowly Asura played with her mouth while his fingers probed inside her again.

Medusa sighed and leaned into him more, enjoying the feel of his touch.

Asura smiled and pushed her back, falling with her so he landed between her legs.

Medusa moaned as she felt his erection brush her center and arched up, open and ready.

Asura took one more lustful look over her before slowly sinking into her. He moaned Medusa was tight. He thrust hard into her, eliciting a surprised moan from her. Her lips found his neck, nipping and sucking the skin they found. A twisted smirk played on the Kishins lips as he hit that one spot that caused stars to burst behind her eyes. Asura loved the way she arch her back. He encouraged her loss of control with darkly erotic words whispered in her ear. He just kept up his trusting, going harder and deeper. Losing himself in the pleasure caused by it.

Medusa was thrusting her hips back against his, moaning his name.

Asura just thrusted harder, letting his animalistic side take over, he bit into Medusas shoulder, drawing blood. His hands on her breasts, groping, squeezing roughly. Electing more moans from her. After licking the blood flowing from her, the Kishin re bit the wound making it deeper, bigger.

Medusa moaned loudly at the pain, feeling a shadow run over her clit and the blood running down her body. Cuts reopened, lungs struggling to take breaths, blood spilling. Her body jerks as the shadow runs over her again. Asura was making her lose her sanity and her sense of morals. Or well, what little morals she had. Her body was starting to shake, her hips jerk again as Asura could feel her body getting tighter with each thrust.

The Kishin could feel his own end getting closer.

Medusa screamed Asuras name as she came again.

Feeling her tighter around his erection, Asura came, her name slipping past his lips, collapsing on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself out of her.

Medusa could feel her eyes closing as Asura pulled away from her.

"Thank you for releasing me, Witch Medusa. Stay away from the man with the screw in his head, or I'll kill him and punish you" Asura stated as he put his clothes back on and left, leaving the witch alone to sleep.

Medusa wakes to the sound of knocking on her front door. Sitting up she winces, remembering the night before, wrapping the blanket around herself, standing and walking out of her room to the front door, slightly limping. Opening the door, Can I help…" seeing Stein in the doorway. "You"

This wasn't good.

"Morning Medusa, Can I come in?" Stein asks nicely.

Medusa thought quickly then invited the doctor into her home. Shutting the door behind him, Medusa started to speak, "What is this really about; you don't normally show up this early in the morning for nothing, Stein?"

""I felt another soul with yours a few hours ago" Stein answers, sitting down on one of Medusas chairs.

"So, why do you care" Medusa glared at him, "It's not like it was Spirit or someone like that".

"Your right"

She just stared at him.

"But why was it the Kishin?"

"Why are you pestering me about it?"

"Because you are mine and no one else's" Stein stood up, walked over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed her.

Medusa pulled away quickly, "I do not belong to anyone. Not you. Not the Kishin. Not even Shinigami owns me."

Stein not caring what she said, ran his hand into her hair and kissed her again, slipping his other hand from her waist, graving the blanket, pulling it off her form, Stein smirks, "You just made my experiment much more thrilling Medusa" he said when he pulled back for her.

"You are not experimenting on me Stein. There is no way I'm going to let you" Medusa tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't.

"There is no point in trying to escape Medusa." Leaning his head next to hers, whispering in her ear, "Say can you tell me, how many times does it take to get a witch pregnant"

Medusas eyes widen, if he truly wanted to do this to her, she was powerless to stop him. She had to stop him somehow. "Let me go or I kill you" she threatened.

"No" Stein said, one of his hands finding hers, leading her towards her bedroom. Almost throwing her on her bed. Climbing on top of her just as quickly, seeing the bite mark on her shoulder, "What caused this, Hebi-chan" running a finger over it.

Medusa clenched her teeth, her hands on his chest trying to push him off her. "Get off me rat".

"No" Stein just loved the way she trembled as she tried to push him, rewrapping his right arm around her waist he slid his left between her legs, rubbing her core with two fingers.

Medusa placed her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging into them, "St…op"

Stein slipped the fingers into her swollen core. Leaning forwards Stein whispers in her ear, "You can't stop me, my experiment" licking a trail from her ear to her breasts, Stein latched his mouth onto her right breast. A moan passes through her lips, her hips bucked towards his hand. Sucking her breast harder, Stein pumped his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace.

"Ita, st…op "Medusa couldn't control herself, she was still sensitive to touch. Bucking her hips, her body shaking slightly.

Lightly biting her nipple, Stein stretched his fingers inside of her.

Arching her back, Medusa screams, her body craving for release, begging for it. She didn't want to give in, Feeling herself control fading as she moans loudly.

Stein smirks as she clamps down on his fingers. She was trying to stop him as he dared to add a third finger in her, stretching her more. Using his free hand to unbuckle his belt, sliding his pants down far enough to release his erection. "Neh, Medusa-chan" Stein whispers into her ear, "Get ready" Stein removes his fingers and slams his erection in to her. Watching her eyes widen in shock, Stein smirks again, this one twisted with insanity.

The insanity was consuming him, bringing a horrible feeling to her. Feeling him trust into her like a mad man, hard, fast, thrusting deep. Making her scream.

Suddenly another soul appeared in the room, evil, insane and strong. Medusa closed her eyes and moaned at the power of both Steins and the newcomers souls.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him, Medusa-chan" A voice from behind Stein.

Medusa caught the stare of the Kishin and for the second time in her life, she was scared.

Stein stopped; the Kishin's soul amplifies the madness inside of him, tenfold. His body started to shake lightly, his cock twitches. "You can't own a witch, Kishin" Stein said in a shaken voice, "And besides, I don't see you leaning over her in power" to prove this Stein thrusts into Medusa hard once.

Medusa was lost in pleasure and insanity, "Both of you shut up" pushing her hips into Steins, "Damnit, just fuck me already".

Stein looks up and down Medusas body, she was trembling, her eyes closed in pleasure. "I have a better idea, Kishin" wrapping his arms around her waist again, he pick her up off the bed leaning back until he was sitting up, "Join us"

Asura thought about is as he walked to the bed and strips. Getting behind Medusa, resting his hands on her hips.

Medusas eyes widen as she felt Asuras erection against her ass, crying out when he started to push it into her.

Stein moans, he can feel Asura as he push in, leaning up he kisses Medusa. Her eyes had tears forming; she's not used to this pain or being so stretched and filled. Stein brings his right hand up and lightly traces her breasts.

Asura not having good control over his strength, thrusts the rest of himself into her sharply.

Medusas eyes shot open, she cries out into Steins mouth. Her mind just didn't want her body to move, as both pain and pleasure hit. Her hips buck as Stein rolled her nipple between his fore and middle fingers. She moans, pulling away from Stein, feeling blood run down her back as wounds reopened. Arching her back as the Kishin licks the bleeding wound. Cursing when both men thrust.

Still holding her hips, Asura thrusts again as Stein pulls back. And when Stein thrusts into her, he pulled back. The motion meant to drive her insane.

Medusa arched her back again, moaning as her hips jerked down, feeling Asura go deeper. Both men pulled back and thrust in her together. Again her hips jerked. Medusa looks at Stein when she feels their cocks twitch. Her hands on Stein shoulders as she pulls herself up slightly, then drops herself on them as they trust up hard. Crying out in pleasure.

None of them aware of their surroundings when the bleeding moon goes down and the laughing sun comes up.

Stein roughly groping Medusa leaned forwards and bit her neck, at the same time Asura re bit the wound he left on her last time. Both men picked up their pace when Medusa cried out again.

Blood trailing down her body. The skin of her neck, breasts and back, the tips of her hair, all dyed red from it.

Medusas hips jerk again, as Stein nipped her ear, knowing very well how sensitive they are. The sweat running down her body; stung and burned the wounds. She shudders as she feels Asuras tongue runs over a sensitive spot on her back.

"Don't… St" Medusa eyes went wide, her body trembles, her moan cuts through what she's trying to say, as her body tightens as she cums. Making both men grunt.

Asura came first inside her, thrusting deeply.

Then Stein came thrusting hard into her, moaning her name.

Asura let himself fall backwards onto the bed as Medusa fell on Stein, who wrapped his arms around her, pulling out of her. Slowly, using his legs to push both medusa and himself over, lying down beside Asura, causing him to open his eyes when he bounced a little.

Slowly one by one they fell asleep, only to be woken up in the morning by ringing.


	2. Trouble

Chapter Two

Trouble

The ringing of the mirror is what wakes Medusa. Slowly she opens her eyes seeing a broad chest with stitches on it. Feeling a warm body behind her, she turns her head to see what it is. She blinks; her eyes fell onto the Kishin, Asura.

Again the ringing enters her ears. Slipping out of their clutches and walking to her closet, Medusa pulled out a housecoat, wrapping it tightly around her.

The ringing getting louder as Medusa walked quickly and quietly to her bathroom. Bringing a hand up to the mirror, "Yes. What do you need Shinigami-sama" Medusa answered as the ringing stops.

"Good morning Medusa-sensei, I was wondering if you know where Stein is" Shinigami appeared in the mirror.

"He's here with me, Shinigami-sama. Do you want me to get him?" Medusa answered.

"If you don't mind Medusa"

With a nod, Medusa quickly exited her bathroom, walking over to a sleeping Stein. Putting her hands on his shoulders, shaking them lightly. "Stein… Stein wake up", he didn't move.

An idea popped into her head moving her hand from his shoulder to the screw in his head, she gently twists it, hearing the soft clicking.

Steins eyes shot open, his hand grabbing her wrist roughly.

Medusa winced, "Shinigami wishes to speak with you".

Letting go of her wrist as he sat up, Stein looked up and down Medusas body. Eyeing the navy-blue housecoat that was wrapped tightly around her body. Sighing as he got up to his feet, Stein walked into Medusas bathroom.

"You wanted to speak to me, Shinigami-sama?" was all Medusa heard before Stein closed the door.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Shinigami stated.

"It's not my fault that the only thing she was wearing when she answered the door was a blanket" Stein had a smug smile on his face when he answers.

"You were supposed to see why we both felt the kishins wavelength!"

Shinigami-sama I know why the kishins was here." Stein interrupted, "He was here for her"

"For Medusa. Really?" Shinigami was confused, "Why?"

"Apparently, he thinks he owns and controls her" Stein told him, "And he's willing to share".

"Stein just how crazy are you? Sleeping with a witch and the Kishin?" Shinigami was steaming out his anger, "You're lucky I'm not going the give you a chop".

"Hey, I got you your information didn't I, so I don't see a problem".

"There isn't a problem. Go back to whatever you were doing", with that Shinigami disappeared from the mirror.

Sighing Stein walked over to the door and opened it.

Seeing Medusa on her knees with her face in the pillows of her bed with Asura kneeling behind her, with his hands on her hips, thrusting wildly into her. Stein could see tears in her eyes, hearing her half moan half cry he wondered what Asura was doing to make her cry. He couldn't help getting turned on by the sight before him. When Medusa looked over at him with a pained look, he mentally groaned, feeling himself get harder.

"Ste… Hel… Me"

That's when Stein saw the little red streams running over her body. Blood.

"Asura!"

Medusa moaned loudly, but Stein could hear the pain in it. "Stop you're going to kill her. Asura!"

Asura kept thrusting into her, hard, fast and ruthlessly, being the true monster he is.

Seeing Medusas nails dig into the bed sheet as she cries out again, her toes curl when he reaches with one of his hands and twists her nipple.

"Stop!"

Asura didn't listen to Stein, he just kept thrusting.

"Asura!"

Medusa could feel Asura lean over her; feel his mouth next to her ear. "Cum for me, my little witch, Medusa" Her eyes widen, feeling herself getting very close to her end, with a few more thrust from him, "A-Asura!"

Asura smiles as he feels her cum, thrusting through it, causing her to keep screaming. His end coming closer with each thrust, that's when Asura feels something against his chest, pulling back suddenly, he can see magic forming arrows on her back, "Get…get off"

Stein sees Asura pull a small knife from the pile of blankets, "Asur…" Asura points the knife towards him, "You stay out of this".

Looking Stein in the eyes as he runs the knife over Medusas back, then raising the knife up over her.

"Stop!" Stein yelled as Asura brought the knife down into her back, slamming it through the magic. Seeing her eyes go wide as a scream passes through her lips.

"Medusa!" the glare that Asura was giving him when he yelled her name was the only thing keeping him away. "Asura, what have you done?"

Asura left the knife in Medusas back when he pulls out, not caring if he was still hard. Pushing her onto her side, Asura got off her bed, staring at Stein who just stood there watching, "Good bye Stein, I'll be back to get my little witch later," and with the Asura was gone.


	3. Author notce

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon


End file.
